Where the Healing Begins
by TheVoice1993
Summary: It had always been the six of them. But after losing one of their own, can these five friends make it back to the way things were?


**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own the characters of Chicago Fire, or any of the events that are from the show. I do own the character DeAnna though.

**Note:** I posted this before and deleted it. I changed a few things and am now posting it again. Please read and tell me what you think.

It was us. It had always been us. Well for most of our lives it was us. The six musketeers; all for one and one for all. We were best friends. We are _still_ best friends, there's just a rift between us right now. Me, Andy, Matt, Les, Kel, and Gabby. We've been through all kinds of things together. The good, the bad, and the ugly. And this thing we are going through now is more than ugly. Andy decided that he wanted to go and get himself killed on the job about a month ago and ruin the good thing that the six of us had going. And I, DeAnna, being his best friend since kindergarten just wanted to bring him back to life and kill him myself for ruining the bond that all of us shared. We were so close that we all got jobs in the same freakin' field. Shay and Dawson as EMT's and me, Casey, Severide, and Darden as firefighters. And yeah the boys always made fun of me for being the only female firefighter on the squad, and on rescue squad at that, but it's what I love to do. I love my friends even more though. They're all the family I have, and with us, it's time for the healing to begin.

_Flashback- 1 month_

_"__House fire at 788 Maple Street Engine 51, Truck 81, Ambulance 61" the dispatch announced as we put on our gear and hopped in our trucks._

_"__Guys how do I look?" Darden asked with his oxygen mask turned sideways on his head and a fake serious look on his face._

_"__As usual" Casey turned around to face Darden, "you look like the class clown" he said with a smile on his face._

_Darden gave him that baby face smile and Herrmann laughed and shook his head._

_Casey grabbed his truck radio and pressed down to talk into it, " Yo Severide, how long til you can take Darden of my hands?" he asked playfully_

_"__Andy makes squad the day after I'm no longer in charge" Severide said with a smirk on his face._

_"__Yeah and we don't need Darden because Squad 3 already has me and everybody knows I'm the best of the best" I say with a laugh_

_"__Yeah we have De, we don't need Darden. We're already evenly split 2 on Squad, 2 on truck, and 2 EMT's. It's perfect just the way it is." Said Severide_

_We arrive at the house and get out inspecting the area_

_"__The attic, my brother lives up there. He hasn't come down" the lady says to Casey._

_"__That window there?" Casey asks and the woman shakes her head yeah before one of our men leads her to the ambulance to get checked out._

_Darden looks up toward the window_

_"__We think there's a guy in the attic" Casey says to Severide as he walks up to him._

_"__I'll raise the ariel" Darden says before he walks away._

_"__He could be on the stairs, in the hallway, anywhere. We'll go in the back and work our way up. Come on Allen" Severide says to me as I follow behind him. "Case of beer we get to him first" he says to Casey as we head to the back of the house._

_"__Just vent the back" Casey says to him. "Severide always such a cocky prick?" he asks Darden_

_"__Only sense Kindergarten" he says_

_Kelly and I enter the house at the back_

_"__Allen check the living room and the closets and I'll head up the stairs in a minute." He says to me_

_"__Okay" I say as I head toward the living room._

_"__Should I make a vent" I ask Craig who was following me._

_"__Lt. Severide said that he was going to make a vent" he says to me and I nod my head in response._

_With Casey and Darden Outside_

_"__Severide do we have a vent?" Casey asks into his radio right when Darden breaks the window with his axe._

_"__Darden wait!" Casey says but he had already broken the window._

_"__We're good" Darden says_

_"__Casey there is no vent!" Severide says as Darden is climbing in the window_

_"__Darden back out!" Casey screams but he didn't hear him already in the house._

_I see the door slam in the kitchen and the house vent in the living room sucking up the smoke._

_"__Everybody get down!" I say as I get down on the ground. I see Kelly get down on the ground with the help of the blast from the kitchen. The fire heads up the stairs looking for a way out._

_Then I hear a loud scream and I swear it sounds a lot like Andy, but I shake it out of my head because it's happened to me before thinking that one of my boys got hurt or worse when I later find out that they're all okay._

_After the blast I go check on Kelly who's still on the ground._

_"__Severide you okay?" I ask._

_"__Yeah I'm good" he says with a little strain in his voice, but I don't have time to worry about it now because we have to get out before the house collapses._

_"__Come on we gotta get out of here." I say helping him up. "Is everybody alright?" I ask the rest of the guys as we file out of the house. I hear a chorus of yeahs and we're fines._

_We all head to the front of the house as they start to hose the house down._

_"__Don't worry about us. We're all okay, and Rodriguez found the brother. He's fine too" I say with a smile._

_Then I see Casey's face as he is walking over to us. "Hey where is Andy. I know he's probably laughing it up at Kells Bells and I's near death experience just now." I say laughing._

_A tear slips from Casey's eye and my mood changes and I feel Kelly stiffen beside me._

_"__Matty what happened. Where's Andy?" Kelly says hoping that what he thinks is wrong._

_"__He…I… I tried to tell him not to go in, b-but he couldn't hear me so I was climbing the ladder but when I got there it was too late. The fire got to him." He said full on crying now._

_"__No you're lying Casey. Where the crap is Andy? If this is some kind of sick joke it isn't funny!" I said getting in Matt's face, but I knew that it wasn't a joke because I could see Gabby and Les in the background with tears in their eyes both giving me and Kelly sympathetic looks, and I knew it was true._

_Then I broke down and fell to the ground not caring who saw me. It had been just me, Kelly, and Andy from the first day of Kindergarten when Andy gave me his juice box after I had accidently dropped mine and all the juice came out. Kelly was laughing at me and I told him it wasn't funny and he apologized and gave me his cookie. From then on we were inseparable. It was us, the three amigos, until 8th__grade. Casey was the new kid in town with him being an Army brat and all he moved around a lot. Gabby and Les had always been my friends but we all grew closer that year, and from then on it was the six of us._

_"__No no no, Andrew Michael Darden you never were good at listening were you! You just had to go in before Casey got the okay. Why?" was all I could say over and over again while rocking back and forth with my knees pulled to my chest. I felt someone kneel beside me and I knew it was Kelly when he wrapped his arms around me. I grab him and clung to him for dear life. Then I felt three more pairs of arms around me and felt Gabby's warm tears on my shoulder and I cried even harder shaking in Kelly's arms. We all just sat the hugging each other, clinging to each other like it would bring Andy back. But it didn't._


End file.
